herofandomcom-20200223-history
Types of Heroes G-I
An alphabetical listing of heroes by type. G *Gadgeteers: Heroes who make use of gadgets or are very good with technology. *Gangsters: Heroes who are involved in organised crime, quite often more anti-heroic people. *Generals: Heroes who hold a very high rank in the millitary. *Genies: Heroes who are mystical beings who grant wishes. *Genius: A hero who possess an incredibly high intelligence. *Gentle Giants: A hero who is of giant statue, but a kind and friendly individual. *Geokinetic Heroes: Heroes that have control over the elements of Earth (ground, rock, sand, etc.) *Ghosts: Heroes that do not possess a physical body anymore and take the form of a spirit after death. * Goal Heroes: Heroes who hold a near impossible goal, which will change the world. *Good Darkness: Heroes who utilise darkness and the forces of evil for good. *Good Hearted Bastards: Heroes who are at the mid point between being pure and being anti-heroes. They are flawed but have good hearts. *Greedy Heroes: Heroes who possess the vice of greed, often as a main flaw. *Guardians: Heroes whose duty or job it is to protect something in particulars. *Guile Heroes: A hero who defeats evil by relying on manipulation and trickery. *Gunmen: Heroes that use guns as their main weapons. H *Hammerer: A hero whose main weapon is a hammer, or atleast uses one regularly. *Healers: A hero who has the power to heal. *Heavy Weapons Users: A hero who wields heavy artillery of weapons. *Heroes by proxy: *Heroes from the Past: *Heroes who are biologically related to the villain: A hero who is pat of the same family as the villain. *Heroes who Don't Speak: A hero who never speaks, either out of concious choice or inability. *Heroes with Heightened Awareness: A hero who is aware they are fictional. *Heroic Creation: A hero who is an artifical creation. *Heroic Creator: A hero who creates others beings for good. *Heroic Puppet/Doll: A hero who is a puppet or a doll. *Heroines: A female hero. *Honorable Heroes: Heroes who is categorized by their strong sense of honour and fair play *Humanoid: A hero who resembles a human, but is not at least completely human. *Humans: A hero who is human. *Hungry Heroes: Heroes known for the great appities, sometimes a flaw. *Hybrids: A hero who is the combination of more than one thing. I *Illusionists: Heroes who can create realistic illusions that can be used to fool people. *Immortals: A hero who can or will live forever. *Incompetent Heroes: A hero who is not very good at being a hero. *Inconclusive Heroes: A hero whose story never reaches its end. *Inept Heroes: A hero who is between a dimwit and a genius, lacking practical inteligence and forethough, but not cunning and leadership. *Ingenue: A beautiful, innocent, wholesome and endangered female hero. *In love heroes: A hero who is in love with another. *Inventors: A hero with a skill with technology, who has a career inventing things. Gallery Inspector gadget-8970605.jpg|Inspector Gadget is a good example of an gadgeteer. 2763428-Niko-Bellic.jpg|Niko Bellic is the gangster. JimmyNeutron.png|Jimmy Neutron is the boy genius. Wreck-It Ralph.png|Wreck-It Ralph is a Gentle Giant. Clay.png|Clay Bailey is the geokinetic hero. Casper the Friendly Ghost-.jpg|Casper (Casper the Friendly Ghost) is the ghost. Raven(Comics).png|Raven (DC Comics) is the prime example of good darkness. In her case, she is the super heroine who uses her dark powers for good. MrKrabs.png|Mr. Krabs is the best example of a greedy hero. In his case, he consistently tries to increase his wealth by any means possible, including money. Mulan disguised.png|Fa Mulan is the guile heroine. Agent 47.jpg|Agent 47 is the gunman. Woody.png|Woody is the heroic doll. Spawn.png|Spawn is the humanoid. Imagecj.jpg|Captain Jack Harkness is the immortal hero. Edd 3.png|Edd (Ed, Edd n' Eddy) is an skilled inventor. Category:Heroes by Type Category:Lists